All I Need to Hear is Your Voice
by narnialove
Summary: After Lucy attempts to make her three siblings believe about her new discovery about Narnia, Peter and Edmund have a go making Edmund run off. Susan catches up to Edmund and figures out the truth that lives inside him.


**All I Need to Hear is Your Voice  
**All copyrights to C.S. Lewis.

**Okay, once again this story is movie based since this scene is only in the movie. I decided to write this one story because on my other story called "Saving Susan" the reviewers enjoyed the Susan and Edmund one shot, but they wanted a longer story. I hope this will make it up for you. Enjoy!  
**

**Oh, and this story is taken place after Edmund and Peter fighting. It shows what Susan does after she walks away from Peter and Lucy giving them the _look_. In this story Susan and Edmund step closer with their sister and brother relationship. Near the end there is a small scene in which Peter comforts Susan. And then to the very end Edmund apologizes to Lucy.**

Lucy was slowly changing her emotion from excitement and sadness. As her voice began to go hoarse she tried to make Susan and Peter believe her.

"But I wasn't imagining!"

"That's enough, Lucy." Susan snapped.

"I wouldn't lie about this!"

"Well, I believe you." I joined in hoping to help Lucy out for my entertainment needs. Making Lucy look like a fool, I mean.

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course," I flicked my eyes towards Peter and received a hard glance, "Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?"

"Oh, will you just stop. You just have to make everything worse, don't you?" Peter demanded.

"It was just a joke!"

"When are you going to learn to grow up?"

"Shut up! You think your dad but you're not!" and I quickly headed out towards the bedrooms hearing Susan snapping at Peter.

"Well, that was nicely handled." and Susan too walked out and followed me inside the bedroom.

"Are you alright?" she asked standing at my door way. I gave her a glance but didn't respond. I shifted my back towards the door hoping for Susan to get the message to turn around and leave me be. She obviously did not. Susan walked into the room and sat down next to me. Making us facing each other and have full eye contact.

"Peter did not handle that well, just forget about it." Susan said trying to be as gentle as she can be. I still ignored her and put my head down. Susan did a light sigh and touched my shoulder.

"Ed," she said gripping my hand, I looked up, "Everything will be okay, don't worry. I know it has been tough starting your term with school and with the war going on and even moving out to the country, and even with Peter being so hard on all of us. I just want you to feel like your old self. I know how much you envy being out her in the dull openness. But maybe it's for the best."

"Best for whom? Defiantly not me."

"Of course you, for all for us. It is giving us a chance to think."

"I have been thinking, since the moment we got here and I'm tired of it!"

"Surely you're just over exaggerating."  
"I am not! You don't know how it feels always having you two, Susan and Peter, the perfect siblings; you should be more like Susan, oh and how Mum goes on about how great Peter is. And even now Lucy! No matter what nobody ever cares about me. The middle child. I'm just Edmund the terrible. You wouldn't know how that feels. Being alone and not cared about. Hated by my own brother! Called a fool behind your back. And you think I need to think more?"

As I finished I could tell Susan was shocked.

"Peter does not feel that way, Ed."

"He obviously does. The way he treats me like I'm invisible or how horrible and a brat I am. You all do it. You just don't notice because you've been doing since the day I was born."

Susan gripped my hand tighter, she going into tears trying to hold back.

"I did not know you felt this way. You should tell Pet--"  
"I will not! Don't you understand? He won't care, you barely care!"  
"Of course I care! Why wouldn't I?"

"And Lucy is too young to understand."  
"Edmund, answer me. Do you honestly dont think I dont care for you?"

I felt a large fear and pain inside of me, more than usual. Though something I experience everyday. Knowing how they don't know how I feel. But for this day knowing that Susan knows how my emotions take over my body. Her knowing my exact and every thought. This bringing more fear and pain. Knowing that my deepest secrets on how I despise my brother, how I find my sisters cruel and how I feel unwanted around them all. My heart was aching. Pleading for some way of pleasure to fulfill my inside and give me some sort of hope. Wishing for someone to care. Wishing to be better than Peter wishing to be better than all three of them. To be known as someone important. But deep down, I know this wish would never come.

It has been silent for long moments as I looked up to see Susan with her round wet eyes hoping for me to forgive all her sins. Hoping for me to reach out towards her and take her hand.

"Like it matters. You'd never understand." and with that I walked out of the room in a quick hurry. Hitting Peter's shoulder as he looked me with a cruel face. He ignored me and instead looked in the doorway to see Susan, with teary eyes.

Susan's point of view.

"Susan, are you alright?" Peter asked stepping inside his and Edmund's room. It was silent.

"How is Lucy?" I managed to ask.

"She's still upset. In her room, won't come out. Reckon she's crying."

"And yet your here, taunting Edmund."

Peter was suddenly taken back. "And what is that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"It means you should stop picking on your brother and sister. All this time you have been telling your own little brother to grow up. You're supposed to be a good example yet every time he does something you treat it as the most horrible action ever! You need to mature up, Peter. Or this family will turn into a full disaster." I snapped and headed towards the door. Leaving Peter by himself.

Lucy's point of view.

I rubbed my eyes. I was still devastated on how things turned so horrible. Discovering a new world but yet nobody believing you. Oh how do I wish I could tell them about the more wonderful world, Narnia. Though they do not care nor belive me.

There was a small yet a very similar rhythm coming from the door. I hopped out of my bed putting my ear on the door. "Who is it?" I snapped. The door knob was being attempted to open. But failed due to the fact the door was locked.

"Lucy, will you please open up this _darn_ door!"

"Came to make fun of me again, Edmund? No need! I get that you think I am a fool!"

The door knob was once again attempted to be opened. "Please, Lucy." said his hoarse voice.

"I cannot talk to you until you open this door."  
"Then you have no need to talk to me at all!" I told the door with a small cry.

I heard Edmund's loud sigh. I smiled knowing that I had made him feel guilty and foolish. I slowly opened the door. "What is it that seems to be so important, Edmund?" I asked.

Edmund stormed in and shut the door.

"Lucy, do come out. Look, I did not mean what I said. I'm sorry. Peter and Susan are terribly sorry too. Okay?" he said with a rush. I could tell he was angry.

"And who this time made you apologize?"  
"Nobody."  
"That is a lie!"  
"It is not! Look if you won't accept my apologize then be it. But I said I believed you yet I'm the one in trouble?"

I looked down, how the tables changed. I was now the foolish and guilty child who holds grudges for an awfully long time.

I looked up seeing Edmund smiling for the first time in ages with a sheepish grin, "Please?" he begged.

"I suppose that will do... for now." and with that I smiled and gave him a quick hug. Of course he quickly turned away as soon as he noticed I was rushing towards him for one.

"Lucy will you not!" he screamed. I did a small laugh. Still not forgiving him compeletly. None of them shall get off the hook so fast.

I'm nobody's fool.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed that. While writing this one-shot it originally was only going to be about Susan and Edmund but I thought showing the Pevensies bringing out more emotions showed how frustrated and how they really felt. Review please with any ways I can improve!**


End file.
